Missing
by Violet Ruby
Summary: Lucy left to become stronger, and only came back to the unexpected.. —Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**Herro~! It's Violet Ruby here! **

**I got this idea right after my last one and just had to write it..hehe..**

**This might be a one-shot, two-shot, anything, whatever I'm not sure but it's gonna be short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.. But you can still hand it over any time Hiro Mashima.. **

**Just one note, consider as if Lisanna is in team Natsu.**

* * *

Missing

.~.

.~.

.~.

The celestial summoner looked at her apartment, promising herself she'll come back here once she believes she's strong enough. Strong enough to protect herself and her friends. Strong enough so people won't always protect her and put their lives in the line.

She rested the palm of her hand on her chest having a tugging feeling on her heart as if telling her to stay. But she can't.. She doesn't wanna see her friends in danger, doing their best to only protect _her._ She's sick of it, everyone knows she's weak so they're trying their hardest to protect them. The thing she's sick of most is they're lies.. they're telling her she's strong.. the strongest celestial mage they've ever met. She remembered the way they looked at Yukino when she was fighting, amazed how strong a celestial mage can be. She knows they think she's weak. She knows they _know _she's weak. That's why she's leaving. To become stronger and be able to protect herself, to make her friends know that she _can _be _stronger_ than any of them.

She put her hand in her purse taking out a white envelope, she walked to her desk and put the envelope that had all the money she has been saving the was enough for 2 years of rent.

She turned around and walked to the door, she took one last look at her apartment, her eyes tearing up as she closed the door, her hair swaying behind her, a hand dropped next to her as the other held the handle of her brown leather suitcase and her pink purse around her shoulder.

She'll be back..

.~.

.~.

"Luuucee~!" Natsu whined as he jumped up to her closed window and stood on the tip. He looked in to see that none was there, and all her papers that she'd usually have were gone, only replaced by a envelope in the middle. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he sniffed the air.

"Strange.. I can't smell her.." He said talking to himself before he shrugged and jumped down shoving his hands in his pocket as he walked towards his second favorite place in the world, —Of course after Lucy's house— Fairy Tail, knowing something's wrong, but since he didn't know what it is, he ignored it and hid it in the back of his mind making his way to his guild.

.~.

.~.

.~.

"Natsu?" The white-haired model said as she dried a cup in her arms staring at the dragon slayer in front of her worriedly.

"Hm?" He asked resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he turned his head towards her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." He said before looking at his hand spacing out once again as Mira kept staring at him, "Neh, Mira?" He said averting his gaze to her once again.

"Hm?"

"Did Luce go on a mission today?" He asked.

"No, why would she? Aren't you guys a team?"

"Well, we are, but.. I didn't find her in her apartment and she's not here yet. She's late to the guild.." He said said staring at Mira as she smiled deviously.

"Hmm? She probably went shopping or something.. maybe to get you some kind of gift.. "

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing~!" She said turning away from him.

.~.

.~.

.~.

"Did any of you guys see Lucy today?" Natsu asked his hands behind his back as he walked to the bar.

"Nope.." Gray replied.

"I'm going to look for her.." Natsu said turning around making his way out of the guild.

"Why? Do you miss her?" Gray asked smirking.

"Shut up, Ice-princess.." Natsu said walking out of the guild.

.~.

.~.

.~.

_.~. For a year, It was the whole guild .~._

"No luck?" Warren asked using his Telepathy to ask his guild mates.

"No.." Everyone said in unison and depression.

"I'm not done yet.." Natsu said.

"Natsu, It's getting late you need to rest.." Gray said.

"We're not gonna find her if we stop!" Natsu protested.

"Natsu.. don't worry, we'll find her.." Erza said reassuringly.

.~.

.~.

.~.

_.~. For two years, It was her team and her best friend .~._

"Natsuuu~" Happy whined landing on Natsu's shoulder, "I'm tirrred!"

"Then go back." Natsu said shrugging him off his shoulder.

"Natsu, we need to stop every once in a while.." Lisanna said holding the exhausted Happy.

"If your gonna hold me back then go back.." He said while walking.

"Natsu." Erza growled from behind him.

"I don't care.." He said as he walked faster.

"Natsu.." Gray whispered walking besides him before a light bulb lit up and he looked at Natsu, "How about we fight? I bet I can still beat you!" He said grinning.

"It's a waste of time.."

"Natsu, we're in this together.." Levy said.

.~.

.~.

.~.

_.~. For four years, It was her partner, his cat and her best friend .~._

"Lushiii~" Whined Happy as Levy hugged him tightly.

"Shh.. We'll find her.." Levy comforted the crying cat and ran her hand through his blue locks.

"We _have _to find her.." Natsu said.

.~.

.~.

.~.

_.~. For five years it was her partner and his cat.~._

"Natsu, l-let's go home, If Lushi's alive th-then she'll probably be there.." Happy said his eyes teary as he landed on his partners head.

"She _is _alive, and I _will _find her.."

.~.

.~.

.~.

_.~. After seven years, It was only her partner, who never came back in the past two years .~._

"Gray, let's go look for him~!" Happy said flying around the guild.

"He's gonna come back when he realizes that she's dead.." Gray said as he held his beer and drank it all.

_"I'm sorry.. Sorry for leaving without saying good bye.." _A whisper was heard by the guilds door as everyone turned their heads towards the sound, a few cups being heard falling into the floor and breaking as everyone stared at the their favorite and only celestial mage with wide eyes.

* * *

** Guess it's gonna be a two-shot or more :3 This actually took me a while to write..**

**Anyways, Happy Valentines day!**

**Tell me what you thought about it, R&R!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Missing

.~.

.~.

_"Nothing.."_

.~.

Lucy realized she had been living in seclusion of society for too long. People would think she's a hermit.

"Seven years, huh?" She said watching the people walk and talk in the city. She spent five of the years that she was gone training and 'accidentally' spent the other two in the Spirit world.

She held her hand with the Fairy Tail mark as she looked for the guild in Magnolia, and what surprised her was that she couldn't find it right away, from what she remembers, It was the biggest building in Magnolia, it should be easily noticed from the hill she's standing on at the moment.

"It's about time you go back.." A voice said Loke appeared in less than a second.

"Loke.." Lucy said staring at him, tears forming at the corner of her eyes as the memories of the guild passed through her mind making her regret leaving them without saying a single word. Her soft expression changed into a serious one. "I told you not to summon yourself on your own again.."

"Sorry, sorry.. I just wanted to be there when you go back.. You know.. they were my friends too.." He said as he stared at the town before them. At the corner of his eyes he saw something familiar.

"I'll summon you when—" She stopped when she saw Loke point at something. She looked where he was pointing, searching for what he was point— She couldn't believe her eyes.

It was like a house— No, More like a restaurant.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing, thinking it's all her fault. Because it is.

It must have been the smallest guild she had ever seen, not even two stories. The thing that broke her heart was the Fairy Tail mark on a big torn up cloth in front of the building.

She disappeared in a flash of yellow light making the air tense. After she disappeared and the air settled a tear finally hit the ground.

.~.

.~.

.~.

_.~. Even when she came back, He wasn't there .~._

"L-Lu-chan?" Asked Levy as her book dropped to the ground and stared at her best friend that they all thought was gone, gone for good.

"I'm sorry.." Lucy whispered once again as she stood by the doorway, tears trailing down her cheeks, her cloak covering her body.

"Lushi.. Lushi... Lushiiiiiiiii~!" Happy yelled and flew at max speed towards his blonde partner and falling into her arms as he sobbed. She held him tightly, a few tears rolling off her cheek.

"I-I *hiccup* I knew you were alive! Lushii!" He yelled sobbing and crying into her arms.

The guild was in complete silence, the only thing being heard was Happy's sobs and whines.

She ran her hand through his blue hair and took a look around.

There were three long rectangle tables and three small circular ones, a very, _very _small bar with only two stools in front of it, a small mission board with 4 missions on it, and small desk at the corner with papers on it and Gildarts sitting behind it staring at her with shocked eyes and a mission board behind him that read: "S-Class Missions." and has one mission on it, and read in big letters: "100-YEAR MISSION! HUNT OWN THE DRAGON ACONOLOGIA!", Seeing the guild as how it is, she thinks who ever put up that mission must be really desperate, not that she thinks her guild is weak.

Every look she took around the guild makes her heart ache more.

The hall stayed the same for five minutes before everyone ran up to her.

"Lucy-san! Is that really you?!"

"L-Lucy! Y-Your alive!"

"Lucyy!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Where did you go?!"

"Bunny-girl?"

"We missed yo—"

All the questions stopped when the squeak of the rusty door was heard and everyone turned their heads towards it.

.~.

.~.

.~.

He finally took it in and believed it. After seven years of meaninglessly looking for her, he finally believed it. Lucy, his partner, best friend, guild mate is dead. Lucy Heartfilia is dead. That's all. As simple as that. Dead.

When he believed it, he didn't cry, get mad, fall on his knees, whine, hurt himself or anything. He just felt dead from the inside. His eyes were blank, emotionless and plain. He didn't know what to feel.

_He was tired of thinking what to feel._

He blocked all the outside noises and everything. He was walking in a void of nothing. Only hearing his own footsteps, his breathing and only seeing the path to his guild.

He walked. And walked. And walked for what seemed like years, not giving a care about anything around him. Living in his own, empty void. He walked. His hands in his pocket, An emotionless expression painted on his face.

He walked into the guild. Never leaving his void and walking up to the quest board, grabbing all four missions on there. And then walking to the S-Class quest board and grabbing the 100-year mission.

He felt a few grabs on his wrist, hands, arms but didn't care about it. Just engulf their hands in flames. Flames more powerful than ever. He felt a punch, which didn't make him stumble or anything. Just engulf them in flames. And walk.

He kept walking. Never stopped. Not one idea running through his mind as he walked nowhere.

After to what seemed like two seconds to him, three of the normal jobs he had were gone.

And before he knew he had one left. 100-Years. Seems like enough time to die.

Just because _she's _dead.

His life is meaningless.

He's useless.

His life is nothing.

Because she _died, he's _dead.

He trapped himself in his own little void that none can break through.

Nothing. Is all he could see.

Nothing. Is all he could hear.

Nothing. Is all he could think.

Nothing. Is all he could feel.

And Nothing, Is all he is.

Nothing.

* * *

**How was it?! Tell me! **

**God I feel so depressed after writing all of that.. Well.. Don't worry though. The story is not done. Obviously, since Lucy's not actually dead. So, Look forward to the next chapter and R&R!**

**I also wanted to thank you guys for your reviews, favorites and follows! Thank you and I'm glad you like it!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

Missing

.~.

.~.

_"Only to protect me.."_

.~.

He was still locked up in his own void of nothing. Until, he heard the key to his void's lock.

"Natsu.."

Everything lit up. The darkness around him changed into trees, leaves, and the sky.

His footsteps, heartbeats, and breathing was hard to hear over all the other noises of nature that surrounded him.

"Natsu.." A small, delicate hand rested on his shoulders.

His eyes were closed. He closed them the moment the void was gone. He didn't want to see or hear the outside world again. After all, what good would the world be without Lucy in it?

"Natsu, It's me. Lucy.." His eyes shot wide open as he stared at the figure in front of him in _horror._

He was finally able to give up. It took him all this time to give up on her and she just comes back. _Exactly what should I feel? _He kept wondering to himself, still frozen in the spot.

His eyes softened as he closed them and sighed. He put his hand to his forehead and shook his head making Lucy stare at him in confusion.

"I really need to sleep.. I'm going crazy.." He said and sighed one more time turning around. He started walking to— Nowhere. He doesn't know where he's gonna go. For seven years.. he didn't know where to go. For seven years, he was completely lost.

He tried to lock himself in his void as he walked and ignored the calls and protests of the celestial mage that he thought was just him hallucinating.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, He was telling himself to turn around. But he couldn't. He finally gave in and he won't let his imagination take the best of him. He'll try to get over it and after a few months he'll be back to normal - He hopes. -

"Natsu wait!" A smooth skin-ed hand held his wrist making him turn around to face the beautiful face of his _mate._

He decided to give in again. To let everything out and live in his imagination. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his body as he rested his head on her shoulder and cried silently.

"Shh.. It's gonna be ok.. I'm here.." She comforted him with a sweet smile as a tear ran down her cheeks. She ran her hand through his tangled pink locks.

He spent a good 10 minutes crying and sobbing into her arms before looking up his eyes all puffy and re from crying and tear stains on his cheeks. "L-Luce? I-Is it really you?" He asked staring into her deep eyes as she smiled and nodded cupping his cheek in her hand.

"It's me Natsu.. I'm here.." She said as she pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his chin into her hair, the tears still running down his face.

"How are you alive?" He asked pulling her away from the hug.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, two years ago.. When I thought I finally found you.. Acnologia attacked the place we taught you were staying.."

"Oh.. that.. I managed to escape on time.." She smiled nervously. "Who's 'we' ?"

"Me and Happy.."

"Oh.." She was kinda heart broken that the rest of her guild mates gave up on her, but it was her fault anyways.

"For a year, the whole guild was looking for you.." Natsu said as his bangs covered his eyes and he clenched his fists. "For two years it was our team, Lisanna, Levy and Gajeel." He paused before he started again, "For four years, It was me, Happy and Lisanna.." At this moment he started trembling and tears ran down his face. "For five years it was only me and Happy.." He stopped trembling and balled his fists tighter making his knuckles turn pale as his nails dug into his palm.

"And then, it was only me.. Everyone else gave up on you.. I chose not to believe that your dead unlike everyone else..." Tears dropped into the grass as he un-clenched his fists. "I missed you so much.."

"Me too.." She pulled him into another hug feeling the warmness she had missed so much. "You didn't have to keep looking for me.." She whispered into his chest as she clutched his shirt.

"I had to and here you are.." He smiled into her hair smelling the sweet vanilla scent he missed so much. "Can I ask yo something?" He said as she moved away a bit.

"What?"

"Why did you leave?" She took a deep breath and told him everything. That she left to get stronger. To stop them from risking their life's for them. And that she couldn't tell them because she knew they wouldn't let her.

"I'm sorry, Natsu.."

"Your not weak. Your strong.. One of the strongest mages I've ever met.. and we don't protect you because we think your weak. We protect you because you are our friend. Our family.. And that's what family does, We protect our family." He said as he looked up and grinned. "So don't ever say that about yourself!"

By now, Lucy was on the verge of tears, "Thank you—"

"Wait." Natsu said putting a finger to her lips. She looked at him in confusion and looked where he was looking when he turned around.

He sniffed the air and immediately tensed. He got in a battle stance. "Natsu? What's wrong?"

"Run." He said as scales started appearing on his arms, hands, neck and face. The air around him tensed as he focused his magic, red aura appearing around him.

"What?! No—!" Lucy started but stopped and her eyes widened in horror as a loud roar was heard.

"Acnologia.." Natsu said. "Lucy. Run."

"No." She said as golden aura appeared around her. Her keys all floated in the air making a small circle in front of her. "I'm fighting with you."

Natsu chuckled and shruged, "If you say so." He trusted her. He knew she won't leave him again, he'll just be ready to protect her anytime.

Acnologia's flying figure came into view as Natsu changed from his battle stance to just standing up right, his back and legs straight and his hand dropped down next to him, he closed his eyes as the air around him tensed even more.

Lucy stared at Natsu and smiled noticing how much Natsu matured and how much he obviously got stronger. She looked ahead of her to see that Acnologia has nearly landed right in front of them now. She tensed as acnologia blew air her way that could possibly send her 5 miles back. A bright light appeared where she was a few moments ago, she was only a few feet away from Acnologia.

She got into stance to use Urano Metria, considering how much stronger she got and the fact that she can attack up to 5 thousand stars instead of 88.

_"__Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  


___All the stars, far and wide..._  


___Show me thy appearance..._  


___With such shine._  


___Oh Tetrabiblos... _  


___I am the ruler of the stars..._  


___Aspect become complete..._  


___Open thy malevolent gate._  


___Oh 1000 Stars of the heavens—"  
_

"Lucy!" Yelled Nats as he ran towards Acnologia who had its wing ready to hit the celestial mage.

He disappeared and appeared on top of Acnologia in less then a second. Lucy stared at him wide eyed as he stood on the black dragon using one hand and mumbled some kind of spell, When he was done, a black, dark aura appeared around him and Acnologia.

He looked at Lucy and flashed her a smile, "Lucy.." He mouthed knowing Lucy's ability to read lips.

"N-Natsu?" She whispered her eyes wide in horror, frozen in place.

"I love you.." He mouthed as both him and Acnologia disappeared in less than a second.

.~.

.~.

.~.

* * *

**This wasn't as good as I expected it to be.. Oh well.. **

**I thought I was going to actually end the story in this chapter.. Buuut I didn't, there's still more to it.**

**And sorry if the characters are really OOC.. and sorry if this chapter was really bad.. because it was..**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! And R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Missing

.~.

.~.

_"He threw away his life.."_

.~.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled.

"LUCY!" A voice yelled back.

"Natsu?" Lucy said as she ran towards the source of the voice hoping to find her favorite dragon slayer.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The voice was getting closer and closer.

When Lucy reached the source of the voice, it wasn't him. It wasn't Natsu.

"G-Gray..M-Minna.." Almost the whole guild stood in front of her, well the remaining members.

"Lucy! Where did you go?!" Gray asked as he approached her.

"I-I was looking for Natsu.."

"And did you find him?" Erza asked while Lucy replied with a nod.

"Where is he?" This time it was Lisanna.

"I-I don't know.."

"What o you mean you don't know?! You just said you found him!" Happy exclaimed as he flew towards her.

"I-I don't know!" Lucy said tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "He disappeared!"

"H-How did he disappear? Lucy-san?" Wendy asked as she approached, that was when Lucy noticed how much Wendy had grown up, but this wasn't the time for it.

"I found him.. and we talked and then Acnologia—" _Acnologia._

Everyone's eyes widened as tears began forming at the corner of her eyes. Mira came up to her and held her shoulders gently, "What happened when Acnologia came?" She asked.

"He stood on it with one hand and mumbled something then some kind of black aura came around them and they disappeared. I-I think he teleported somewhere—" She stopped when she saw all her female friends started crying and everyone was wide-eyed.

"What did he mumble?" Gray asked tightening his fists as if he knew what spell it was.

"I-If I remember correctly, h-he said;"

_"The only way to save the innocent,_

_Is by banishing lives that took others,_

_Take my.."_

"I think.. but I couldn't read his lips i-in the last part.."

Gray's eyes were wide as he gritted his teeth, "_Take my own as the cost to perish the evil. _Fairy Death. A spell that he made after we taught Acnologia killed you, he said it was the only way to kill it, and it is. And the only way to use this spell is by killing himself with it and making them both simply banish from earth. So Natsu.." Gray didn't continue. He didn't want to. He _couldn't._

While everyone else broke down, some into sobs, some crying silently, and some taking their anger out on the trees. Gray gritted his teeth and tightened his fist making his nails dig into his palm. Damn it! Why did this have to happen to him?!

None but Lucy was shocked, though. They knew he was going to do it sometime soon, he told them he was going to kill Acnologia, even though he had still believed Lucy was alive at the time, he couldn't change the fact that Acnologia had killed Makarov.. They tried convincing him that he shouldn't go after Acnologia, and that he should also give up on finding Lucy. But he never listened. He didn't give a shit about what they thought. Lucy was alive and he was going to find her. Which was partly true, Lucy was alive, but he didn't find her she came to the guild on her own. But at least. At least, he achieved his dream and saw her again. Before he—

"Died." Lucy continued for Gray as her eyes widened at what she had just said. Gray nodded in response. She didn't want those words to come out of her mouth but they did. Natsu couldn't possibly _die _could he? "A-Are you sure?! M-Maybe h-he teleported somewhere or something!" She yelled her eyes wide tears threatening to fall. It's really possible.. He couldn't possibly DIE!

"Lucy.." She felt a hand on her shoulder as she immediately whipped her head around to see Erza gripping on her shoulder looking at her with kind eyes, her tears also threatening to fall. Erza simply shook her head until she couldn't take it anymore. She fell on her knees and brawled her eyes out. Unfortunately for her, neither Natsu or Jellal were here. They were the only people who could possible comfort her and tell her it's going to be ok. Why does everyone in her life have to freaking die! First came grandpa Rob, then came Simon, then came Master, then Jellal and now Natsu's gone too! She didn't want to believe it. When grandpa Rob first died, she refused to believe it but had to in the end. Same thing with Simon and Master. But after losing so many people, when it came to Jellal her world had shattered, but there was someone the comforted her. Natsu. And now. There's none to comfort her. She believed it and is taking it in and cried her eyes out.

"Not you too Erza.. You don't possibly think that he's.. d-dead.. Right?" Lucy said backing away and shaking her head after her answer was only the sobs of someone she taught can't even cry. She turned around to see Lisanna and Mira crying into Elfman's muscular arms. "M-Mira, y-you don't really believe this d-do you? W-We are gonna look f-for him together right? A-And m-maybe then I can actually tell him how I felt all along!" Her only response was the shake of Mira's head. She turned to look at Lisanna now, "Lisanna! Y-You don't possibly believe this either, right?! I-I mean you love him too! a-and you believe in him too! I won't tell him my f-feelings if you help me find him! I-I just want him back!" Lisanna only cried more after hearing those words come out of Lucy's mouth.

"Elfman.." Lucy turned to Elfman, "It isn't man to die right?! Y-You know that Natsu's a man! He can't die!" Lucy yelled one last time before falling to the floor.

"You guys are all idiots! You know Natsu wouldn't let himself die!" She yelled before Happy came flying to her at full speed and fell into her arms. Finally, someone knows that Natsu can't die!

Happy looked up at her big red puffy eyes, "Lushi! Natsu's dead! He's dead!" Happy yelled as Lucy's world came crashing down, her eyes widened more if that was possible as she took in the truth.

.~.

.~.

.~.

"We are here in the honor of Natsu Dragneel. A dear friend— All this crap doesn't suit Natsu!" Gildarts yelled tear stains on his cheeks as he threw away the piece of paper.

"Natsu was an idiot! A stubborn idiot! a stubborn hot-headed idiot who would risk his life for others! He cared about his friends more then himself! He would always start fights with everyone and would end up getting his ass handed to him by Erza! He would never catch up on anything someone ever says being the dense idiot he was! He would always pick fights on people he knows he can't beat but does it anyway! He would always do the impossible to save someone he cared about! Heck, he'd do the impossible for anyone that was ever in danger!"

"He was a dear loved friend and rival. He was like a long-lost son to me. He was a hero. A hero that had saved everyone in this guild at least once. A hero that will always be loved and remembered."

While everyone went up to his grave, put roses, said something good about him or tried talking to him himself knowing he'd he hear them from up there. Lucy looked up from the tree she was standing on, rain pouring down as she closed her eyes and tightened her hand. "Natsu.."

Natsu is dead.

He is dead.

The love of her life, her best friend, the one who got her to Fairy Tail, the idiot that saved her countless times, the dense idiot that would always barge into her apartment, The idiot that made her want to leave and train so he wouldn't risk his life for her.

The idiot that certainly did risk his life for her.

And died.

After all these seven years of training just so he won't have to protect her and put his life on the line.

He did. And he died.

All these seven years were useless, the years she had suffered wanting to go back and see her friends again so badly. Were useless.

Because in the end.

He died.

He still died to protect her.

She remembered his last words while thinking about it all being her fault.

'I love you.'

"I love you too, Natsu.." She said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

**Umm soo.. Sorry if I made you guys cry! Don't kill me! Although I doubt I actually made anyone cry, but I promise that I will improve and make all of you cry! Mwahahahaha...**

**Ehm.. So, hope you enjoyed, and sorry if I made you cry, but will you still, please, favorite and review..? Pwease?**

**Well, This story is now officially complete, even though I thought it was gonna be a one-shot, it turned out to be this! But it didn't end qiet as I wanted it to, but oh well! Anyways, This story is my first EVER complete story! Thank you guys for sticking through out this fanfic! **

**And hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
